


Colors

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt marker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Heero stood at the front of the room, his small plastic pencil holder clutched in his tiny fists. Today was the day Miss Une was passing out brand new markers to each of the children. They would each receive the primary colors and then an extra from the box on her desk. Dutifully, he recited each color as it was laid in his basket. Green, like the leaves on the tree outside his bedroom window. Blue, the color of his mama's eyes when she smiled, and the sky on a clear day. Finally, red, bright and shiny as the fire truck his daddy rode on at work.

Moving to Miss Une's desk he dipped his hand into the basket, searching for the marker that he knew was in there. He'd looked at it every day for the last week whenever he passed the teacher's desk. It had called to him and he was mesmerized, determined to be the first one in line and therefore make it his very own. There was a moment of panic at first, then he found it, hidden underneath several others.

Holding the pen up in triumph he waited until Miss Une nodded, acknowledging that he could add it to his small collection. Carrying it in one hand and his pencil holder in the other, he hurried back to his desk, his eyes fixed on his treasure. The words on the side spelled out the name and he struggled to read it. Blue was easy enough, it had been one of their spelling words this week and he had gotten 100% on the test. It was the first word, the one that started with 'c,' that he couldn't sound out.

Sitting at his desk he pulled out a piece of paper and carefully copied the word onto it. After folding it over and making sure the edges matched precisely he slid the paper into his backpack to show his mama after school. She knew all about big words and would read it for him.

Reverently, he uncapped the marker, careful to make sure the top was securely in place on the end of the pen before touching it to the pristine surface of another piece of paper. Moving slowly, and making sure to stay in the lines, he printed each letter of his name. Sitting back, he admired his handy work. The color was blue, but not bright like the shade everyone had. It was darker, almost purple but not quite. Smiling, he folded this sheet of paper as well before placing it in his backpack with the other. He knew the perfect place for it, right by his window so he could see if from his bed and admire the color before he fell asleep each night.


End file.
